04 Marca 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Strażak Sam - Wygłupy, odc. 19 (Fireman Sam // High Jink, ep. 19); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); 08:45 Małe zoo Lucy, seria II - Historia o Herbercie i straszliwym arbuzie, odc. 8 (The Story of Herbert and Watermelon of Doom, ep. 8); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 09:00 Domisie - Nie strasz Domisiu; program dla dzieci 09:30 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 16 - Jak odnaleźliśmy utracony raj (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy odc. 16 Jak jsme znowu nasli ztreceny raj); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2000) 10:00 Wielkie porządki - odc. 1 (The Life Laundry); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 10:30 Zapytaj prawnika - odc. 20; magazyn 10:50 TELEZAKUPY 11:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4245 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4460); serial kraj prod.USA (2004) 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4246 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4461); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Siła z natury; magazyn 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1242; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1631 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 13:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1780; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Słońce cz. 2 (The Sun) 28'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 14:30 Raj ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Piosenka dla Europy 2009 15:55 Moda na sukces - odc. 4247 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4462); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 16:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 4248 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4463); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 16:50 Celownik; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Temat dnia - rozmowa Jedynki 17:30 Klan - odc. 1635 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1781; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1247; telenowela TVP 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 26 19:00 Wieczorynka - Baranek Shaun - Na wynos, odc. 11 (Take Away); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 19:05 Wieczorynka - Pocoyo - Cicho, odc. 1 (Hush); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 19:10 Wieczorynka - Krówka Mu Mu - Mrówka i konik polny, odc. 2 (The ant and the grasshoper, ep. 2); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2004) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Okruchy życia - Tajemne życie drugich żon (Secret Lives of Second Wives) - txt str.777 89'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2007) 22:00 Pryzmat; program publicystyczny 22:35 Budząc zmarłych, seria 3 - W labiryncie prawdy, odc. 1 (Waking the Dead, series 3, Multistorey, ep.1) - txt str.777; serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 23:35 Budząc zmarłych, seria 3 - W labiryncie prawdy, odc. 2 (Waking the Dead, series 3, Multistorey, ep.2) - txt str.777; serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 00:30 Kino nocnych marków - Joseph (Joseph) 92'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (2005) 02:05 Notacje - Romualda Weligda Czerepak. Mówiono, że Polski nie ma i nie będzie; cykl dokumentalny 02:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 182 Wybuch; telenowela TVP 06:25 Dwójka Dzieciom - Milly i Molly - odc 12/26 Łaps (Milly, Molly ep. Wags); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2008) 06:40 TELEZAKUPY 07:10 Znaki czasu; magazyn 07:35 M jak miłość - odcinek 384; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:30; Pogoda 8:50, 10:05 10:45 Święta wojna - (290) Hipnotyzer; serial TVP 11:20 Flipper - odc. 3/44 Skażona woda (Flipper ep. Muddy water); serial kraj prod.USA (1995) 12:05 Magnum - odc. 41/162 Widziałeś wschód słońca? Cz. 1 (MAGNUM P. I. s. 3. - Did you see the sunrise? pt. 1); serial kraj prod.USA (1982) 13:05 Pierścień ognia - Indonezja (Journey Into The Ring Of Fire) - txt str.777 49'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 14:05 Radiostacja Roscoe - odc 32/52 Kłamstwo za kłamstwo (Radio Free Roscoe ep. Lie vs. Lie); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 14:35 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 645; serial TVP 15:35 Orzeł czy reszta - (9) ; talk-show 16:30 Na wariackich papierach - odc. 63/65 Prawo rodzinne (Moonlighting ep. In `n Outlaws); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1987) 17:30 REPORTERZY DWÓJKI PRZEDSTAWIAJĄ - (3) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 6/LIX - txt str.777; teleturniej 19:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Szafir - txt str.777; cykl reportaży 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 231 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Megakomedie - Wiosna, panie sierżancie! - txt str.777 97'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1974) 22:30 Warto rozmawiać - Co w nas zostało z przesłania ks. Popiełuszki ? 23:20 Alibi na środę - Szkoła czarownic (The Craft) 96'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1996) 01:05 Biuro kryminalne - odc. 1; serial kryminalny TVP 01:50 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 02:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:56 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:18, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:21 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 15:57 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:01 Studio Senat; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:32 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:54 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:04 Żelazne damy Liberii (Ladies of Liberia); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki, USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:45 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:04 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:26 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:30 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:43 Zawodowcy - Joanna Białobrzeska - nauczycielka; magazyn; STEREO 03:07 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 03:18 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:40 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:27 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 04:31 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:15 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:39 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:52 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Katowice 05:56 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:18, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Aktualności - flesz; Pogoda 07:50 Co to? Kto to? 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:21 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Zaolzie 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 15:57 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:01 Studio Senat; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Aktualności 16:48 Pogoda 16:50 TVP Katowice poleca 17:00 Raport z akcji 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Aktualności 18:24 Pogoda 18:30 Sport 18:45 Ślązaków portret własny 19:00 Propozycje do śląskiej listy przebojów 19:10 Ludzie i sprawy 19:40 Wokół nas 19:55 TVP Katowice zaprasza... 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Aktualności 22:00 Sport 22:05 Magazyn meteo 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:32 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:54 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:04 Żelazne damy Liberii (Ladies of Liberia); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki, USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:45 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:04 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:26 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:30 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:43 Zawodowcy - Joanna Białobrzeska - nauczycielka; magazyn; STEREO 03:07 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 03:18 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:40 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:27 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 04:31 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:15 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:39 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:52 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 129, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:05 Świat według Kiepskich - Kiepski film - odc. 5, Polska 1999 8:40 Świat według Kiepskich - Umcia, umcia - odc. 6, Polska 1999 9:15 Rodzina zastępcza - Krótki weekend - odc. 5, Polska 1999Polska 1999 9:50 Rodzina zastępcza - Zazdrość i pisanina - odc. 6, Polska 1999 10:25 Miodowe lata - Głowa rodziny - odc. 3, Polska 1998-2001 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy - odc. 8, Polska 2009 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1231, Polska 2009 12:00 Czarodziejki - odc. 70, USA 2001 13:00 Boston Public - odc. 60, USA 2002-2003 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 863, Polska 2009 14:45 Pracująca dziewczyna - odc. 9, USA 1990 15:15 Zwariowany świat Malcolma - odc. 110, USA 2004 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - odc. 18, Polska 2009 17:00 Chirurdzy 3 - odc. 59, USA 2006 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 864, Polska 2009 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1232, Polska 2009 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich - Telewidz - odc. 228, Polska 2006 20:30 Świat według Kiepskich - Kotłowy - odc. 208, Polska 2006 21:00 Mr. Deeds - milioner z przypadku - komedia romantyczna, USA 2002 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:10 Dobosz - komediodramat, USA 2002 1:40 Saloon gier - odc. 9, serial animowany, Polska 2005 1:50 Saloon gier - odc. 10, serial animowany, Polska 2005 2:00 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 3:00 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 4:05 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Telesklep - magazyn 7:00 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Brzydula - odc. 97, Polska 2009 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago - odc. 1/8, serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2007 12:05 Telesklep - magazyn 12:35 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1096, Polska 2009 13:05 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 14:05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - W cieniu Polska 2009 14:45 Krok od domu - odc. 5, USA 2005 15:45 Rozmowy w toku - Mój mąż już mnie nie grzeje... 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 98, Polska 2009 18:25 Detektywi - Poczciwa dusza Polska 2009 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1097, Polska 2009 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Prośba o pomoc Polska 2009 21:30 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! Polska 2009 22:30 Kuloodporny - film sensacyjny, USA 2003 0:40 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 1:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:05 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 3:05 Telesklep - magazyn 3:25 Rozmowy w toku - Mój mąż już mnie nie grzeje... 4:20 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 4:25 Saint-Tropez - odc. 63, serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996 5:15 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 5:35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 6:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:20 Zbuntowani - odc. 44, Meksyk 2004 8:20 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 9:20 Beverly Hills 90210 - odc. 31, USA 1994-1995 10:20 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 2, Meksyk 2008 11:20 mała Czarna - talk-show 12:20 Saint-Tropez - odc. 64, serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996 13:30 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 14:00 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 15:00 Beverly Hills 90210 - odc. 32, USA 1994-1995 16:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 45, Meksyk 2004 17:00 mała Czarna 18:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 3, Meksyk 2008 19:00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Twarde lądowanie - thriller, USA 2005 21:45 Moce ciemności - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1994 23:45 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 00:45 mała Czarna - talk-show 1:45 Chybiony cel - film sensacyjny, USA, Kanada 1996 3:40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4:25 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Jedyneczka - Głowa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Zwierzowiec - Kuszenie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Alchemia zdrowia i urody ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:35 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Studio R - Zapytaj Dominika; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Męska przygoda; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Zacisze gwiazd - (39) Małgorzata Potocka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1242; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1621; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 67; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Nieznani sprawcy - Pobity w komisariacie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Zaolzie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:40 Zwarcie - Grzegorz Lato; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Od słów do głów - odc. 13; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Zagadki tamtych lat - Dlaczego w PRL brakowało cukru?; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Jedyneczka - Głowa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Zwierzowiec - Kuszenie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Polska z bocznej drogi - Powrót z Kazachstanu. Pożar w Zalewie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego /8/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1242; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 6 - W Nasturcji; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1621; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2009); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 12/13 - Aniołek; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Opowieści gołdapskiego lasu 50'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Tomasz Orlicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Polska z bocznej drogi - Angielski charakter; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego /8/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1242; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 6 - W Nasturcji; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1621; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2009); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 12/13 - Aniołek; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego /8/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:15 Opowieści gołdapskiego lasu 50'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Tomasz Orlicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 07:20 Re - Wizje Sztuki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Na wyrywki z rozrywki; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Czarne chmury - odc. 2/10 Krwawe światy; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Jak to się dzieje, pyta Agnisia, że na ekranie widzimy misia 6'; film animowany; reż.:Julian Józef Antonisz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Upadek Muru Berlińskiego - cz. 2 (Fall of the Wall /2/) 15'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1999); reż.:Wolfgang Drescher; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 KFPP Opole - '86 - DAAB; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Gwiazdy tamtych lat - Wojciech Dzieduszycki; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Dziewczyny, bądźcie dla nas dobre na wiosnę; widowisko artystyczne; reż.:Jerzy Gruza; wyk.:Wiesław Michnikowski, Adrianna Godlewska, Jerzy Bielenia, Wojciech Młynarski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Wielcy kompozytorzy - Ryszard Wagner (R. Wagner) 58'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); reż.:Kriss Rusmanis; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Miniatury muzyczne - Ryszard Wagner - Wesendonck Lieder; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 12:30 Re - Wizje Sztuki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Dokumenty Wernera Herzoga - Mój ukochany wróg (Mein liebster Feind) 94'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Finlandia, Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (1999); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Kino krótkich filmów - Koniec świata 3'; film animowany; reż.:Krzysztof Kiwerski, Longin Szmyd; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Piosenki Warsa w Piwnicy pod Baranami; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Żyć własnym życiem (Vivre sa vie) 79'; dramat kraj prod.Francja (1962); reż.:Jean-Luc Godard; wyk.:Peter Kassovitz, Dimitri Dineff, Brice Parain, André S. Labarthe, Gérard Hoffman, Monique Messine, Eric Schlumberger, Sady Rebbot, Paul Pavel, Anna Karina; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Na wyrywki z rozrywki; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 17:30 Rekonstrukcja (Reconstruction) 87'; dramat kraj prod.Dania (2003); reż.:Christoffer Boe; wyk.:Line Poulsen, Krister Henriksson, Maria Bonnevie, Nikolaj Lie Kaas; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Polski film dokumentalny - Masz już to? 40'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Titkow; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 KFPP Opole - '86 - Zbigniew Hołdys; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Marcowe migdały 88'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1989); reż.:Radosław Piwowarski; wyk.:Małgorzata Piorun, Olaf Lubaszenko, Piotr Siwkiewicz - Shivak, Igor Przegrodzki, Hanna Skarżanka, Jolanta Nowak, Stanisław Brudny, Monika Bolibrzuch, Halina Wyrodek, Andrzej Mrozek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Studio R - Owoce drzewa czyli remanent; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Giganci fortepianu - Artur Rubinstein - Ostatni koncert dla Izraela (Arthur Rubinstein: The Last Recital for Israel) kraj prod.Niemcy (1975); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Strefa - Zapraszamy na nasz program - Historia w rytmie ska; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Strefa - Kult Off Kino - odc. 24 "Koniec ulicy"; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Kino nocne - Szpital przemienienia 89'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1978); reż.:Edward Żebrowski; wyk.:Piotr Dejmek, Jerzy Bińczycki, Henryk Bista, Ewa Dałkowska, Gustaw Holoubek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 03:00 Studio R - Owoce drzewa czyli remanent; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Notacje - Jadwiga Piłsudska - Jaraczewska. Mój dom rodzinny; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Notacje - Jadwiga Piłsudska - Jaraczewska. Mój ojciec; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pojedynek - Lew Trocki; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Trocki; film dokumentalny; reż.:Tomasz Kostuch; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kresowe Dzieje - Walka o Wilno; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Skazani na milczenie; film dokumentalny; STEREO 10:30 Dzieje Polaków - Kobieca twarz PRL - u; program historyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Kobiety - felieton z okazji Międzynarodowego dnia kobiet; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:55 Święto kobiet; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Drugie dno historii - Wypędzeni; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Rody Polskie - Mycielscy; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Portal - magazyn historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Zakręty dziejów - Hadziacz 1658; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Śladami Ogniem i Mieczem; program dokumentalny; reż.:Michał Balcerzak; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Po co nam to było - Piosenka ci nie da zapomnieć - Irena Jarocka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Honor ponad życie; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Najemnicy. Rzecz o Legii Cudzoziemskiej; film dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Piszczek, Jacek Piotrowski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Skarby Toskanii - odc. 22 (odc. 22); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Z archiwów PRL - u - odc. 9/2009; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Panny i wdowy - odc. 3; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Tajemnice historii - Sensacje XX wieku - Stalowe Przymierze odc. 2; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Tajemnice historii - Zabójcy - John Gotti (John Gotti); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); reż.:John Parsons; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Kontrowersje - Papież czasu pogardy; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Ausrotten. Wytępić.; reportaż; reż.:Stanisław Trzaska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Za obce pieniądze - Bolesław Bierut; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:04 Kochany Panie Prezydencie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Panny i wdowy - odc. 4; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Dwadzieścia lat minęło... - 1992 / 3; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 07:35 Zwarcie - Marek Plawgo; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Szermierka - PŚ we florecie kobiet - Dwór Artusa - Gdańsk (turniej drużynowy); STEREO 09:00 MŚ w narciarstwie klasycznym - Liberec (bieg 50km mężczyzn); STEREO 10:55 Puchar UEFA - Lech Poznań - Udinese; STEREO 12:45 Tottenham TV - 30/09; STEREO 15:30 Puchar UEFA - Udinese - Lech Poznań; STEREO 17:15 Magazyn bokserski - KO TV Classics; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Hokej na lodzie - PLH: Podhale Nowy Targ - TKH Tychy; STEREO 20:40 Piłka nożna - Puchar Włoch: Sampdoria Genua - Inter Mediolan; STEREO 22:45 Lekkoatletyka - Halowe Mistrzostwa USA (Boston); STEREO 00:10 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 00:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 16:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Val d'Isere (superkombinacja - zjazd kobiet)); STEREO 17:10 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Val d'Isere (superkombinacja kobiet - slalom); STEREO 18:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata Chorwacja 2009: Polska - Dania; STEREO 19:30 Dzika Polska - Bielszy odcień dzikości; serial dokumentalny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Liga Mistrzów 1/8 finału - Real Madryt - Liverpool; STEREO 21:45 Plac Zbawiciela 105'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Joanna Kos-Krauze, Krzysztof Krauze; wyk.:Jowita Budnik, Arkadiusz Janiczek, Ewa Wencel, Jerzy Gudejko, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Beata Fudalej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Zakończenie dnia